La última vez
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: La memoria es un artificio que el ser humano utiliza para remembrar momentos inolvidables, momentos que son dignos de compartir y nunca olvidar... Kise nos muestra un poco como los recuerdos pueden ayudarnos a sobrellevar la vida ["¡Frase de la semana!" OneSot].


**¡Buenas noches gente!**

Yay, vengo super mega rapidísimo a dejar esto que tengo que volver con la familia... mi abuelo anda demasiado consentidor :3

**Advertencias: **Muerte de personaje (no presencial)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y yo sólo los pido prestados un rato. Esta historia pertenece al evento "¡Frase de la semana!" del grupo AoKiLovers~.

* * *

**La última vez**

"Y me percate que en vez de una, mi cuerpo tenía dos sombras: la mía y la de tus recuerdos."

**Victor de la Hoz**

**.**

**.**

¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que te vi reír por última vez?

Cuando era niño, mi madre me decía que siempre llevaríamos a las personas en nuestro corazón, no importa cuánto tiempo pase o qué adversidades encontremos, en el momento en que comenzamos a querer a alguien, ese alguien estará por siempre con nosotros.

Y justo eso me pasó contigo, en secundaria ¿Recuerdas?

_Iba caminando lentamente por la escuela buscando algo en lo cual entretenerme. Tenía trece años y nada me provocaba felicidad, nada despertaba en mí ese sentido de la vida que desesperadamente buscamos cuando somos adolescentes y estúpidos; pero un golpe en la cabeza hizo que una molestia creciera en mí y aumentara mi mal humor. Inmediatamente me di la vuelta para reclamar, pero te vi a ti…_

—_Hey, lo siento… ¡Vaya, tú eres ese famoso modelo!_

_Al instante de verte, sentí como un nudo en el estómago creció, como si estuviese a punto de descubrir algo que cambiaría mi vida. Y fue cuando la vi, aquella sonrisa que abarcaba todo tu rostro; de oreja a oreja, mostrabas aquellos hoyuelos que me hicieron enrojecer. No sabía tu nombre, apenas tenía conociéndote un par de minutos…_

_Pero el latir de mi corazón me lo indicó: estaba perdido por ti._

El goteo incesante del grifo del lavabo me arrebató de aquel hermoso momento y provocó en mí una ligera migraña. Me levanté y caminé para cerrarla bien y regresar a acostarme para continuar recordándote…

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos besamos por última vez?

_Era noviembre y el frío de la tarde golpeaba mis mejillas cuando salía del edificio donde se llevó a cabo la sesión de fotos. Una bufanda que me regaló mi abuela cubría parte de mi rostro para no enfermarme. Caminaba lentamente por la calle y observé mi reflejo en un cristal: las facciones estaban maduras y tenía el cabello ligeramente más largo que de costumbre. Tenía veintitrés en ese entonces, los años no pasan en balde…_

_Así cómo el amor que un día te confesé. _

_Fue algo tonto de hacer, pero la ansiedad que sentía cada vez que nos tocábamos sin querer, el nudo en la garganta que crecía cada vez que te veía con alguien que no era yo o las incontables veces que lloré por frustración pensándote tan inalcanzable, me hicieron gritarlo hace un año. _

_Su rostro confundido y apenado me hicieron darme cuenta que estaba por rechazarme. Ya lo sabía, yo no te gustaba como aquellas chicas que salen en las revistas que compras los domingos o cómo Kurokocchi en secundaria. _

_Y por ello, decidí que lo mejor era dejar de verte, de pensarte, de sentirte cerca de mí y saber que estabas mucho más allá de lo que alguna vez podría llegar siquiera a anhelar. Me receté tiempo de ti, abstinencia de tu compañía y soledad para conocerme… una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado en mi vida si me han de preguntar. _

—_Yo…_

_Aquella voz que llegó como un susurró a mi alma me hizo percatarme de aquel reflejo en el mismo cristal que yo. No había cambiado del todo, seguía con el mismo porte altivo, orgulloso y engreído del que me había enamorado en secundaria; tenía la misma manía de espantarme cuando estaba distraído y sobre todo, continuaba con la misma sonrisa de idiota que me había cautivado._

—_¿Qué haces aquí, Aominecchi?_

—_Sólo paseaba un poco cuando vi a un rubio distraído —contestó con una pasividad muy extraña en él, o al menos que yo no recordaba—. Enserio, deberías de tener cuidado, podrían robarte fácilmente…_

—_Claro que no, puedo defenderme perfectamente bien… —aún no volteaba, no sabía cómo enfrentarme con él cara a cara._

—_Oh ¿Hablas enserio? —Nuevamente mostrabas aquella sonrisa que tanto me enamora._

—_Por supuesto —respondí desviando la mirada. _

—_Puedo probarte lo contrario en este momento. _

—_¿Qué significa…?_

_No supe en qué momento pasó ni cómo, sólo sentí que el universo caía a mis pies y las estrellas bailaban alrededor de nosotros... Aominecchi me estaba besando. Sus labios se movieron lentamente sobre los míos, provocándome, hechizándome y haciendo que cayera más en este amor que siento por él. No era un beso de esos de película, era mucho mejor, pues quien me brindaba una caricia así de perfecta era él._

_Y por ello, sólo me dejé llevar. Me entregué a brazos abiertos a aquel amor que intenté reprimir por tanto tiempo. Y sólo nos separamos cuando él rompió el contacto, recargando su frente con la mía. Jamás creí ver aquello, Aominecchi estaba sonrojado._

—_¿Lo ves? Cualquiera puede robarte fácilmente y eso no está bien —dijo entre bufidos y risas—. Por eso de ahora en adelante, estaré contigo por siempre._

—_¿Eh? —No sabía que significaba aquello, no quería sufrir en vano pero… ¿Acaso eso es una confesión?_

—_¿Alguna objeción? —Preguntó ante mi mutismo involuntario, pero tal vez se cansó de esperar y me gritó— Bueno, aunque lo tuvieras, no te dejaría ir nunca…_

—_Gracias por cuidarme, Aominecchi —respondí antes de que mi emoción se viera malinterpretada. Lo único que atiné fue a abrazarle y acercarlo a mí… quería sentir que no era un sueño, quería saber que realmente estaba ahí conmigo._

_Creo que soy muy malo para estar en abstinencia._

El ruido de la calle me despertó de ese sueño en el que caí recordándote. Giré mi cuerpo hacia un lado para estirarme al mesón junto a mi cama y tomé el bote de pastillas que había ahí, saqué dos y me las tragué sin líquido. Volví a recostarme y observé el techo del cuarto; la oscuridad sólo permitía que viese sólo un poco y debido a ello, me perdí en mis memorias nuevamente…

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos lastimamos?

_Ya habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde aquella extraña pero romántica confesión. Tuvimos una pelea por culpa de nuestros celos; he de reconocer que somos un par de personas bastante posesivas. Tus celos por mi Senpai y mis celos por Kurokocchi… lo tuyo era más porque sabías que había detrás de aquella atención especial que tenía Kasamatsu-san conmigo y hasta cierto punto podía admitir que era lindo ver como tenías miedo de perderme; pero mis celos eran justificados, pues por él fue que no me aceptaste en un inicio…_

_Tenías algo con él. _

_El día anterior me mentiste para poder salir con él. Lo sé porque al ver que cambiaste los planes, salí con Kagamicchi para platicar un poco. Aunque lo obligué en un principio, nos divertimos mucho en el centro comercial, parecíamos un par de adolescentes. Pero mi sonrisa se esfumó cuando los vi juntos en una mesa de un café. Parecían serios mirándose fijamente el uno al otro; y yo conocía ese lenguaje secreto que ambos tenían y por el cual sufrí en secundaria. _

_Y al parecer yo no era el único sorprendido, Kagamicchi tenía el mismo mutismo que yo. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y su quijada se desencajaba lentamente… ahora que lo pienso, creo que yo tenía la misma expresión de miedo y ansiedad._

_No nos quedamos un segundo más viendo eso y corrimos. Kagamicchi tomó mi mano y nos metimos en el primer tren. No quería volver, quería desaparecer en ese instante… al parecer, aún no olvidabas aquello que sentiste en secundaria al igual que yo._

_Habíamos llegado a la casa de Kagamicchi antes de que anocheciera. Ni él ni yo decíamos palabra alguna de aquello que vimos, pues ambos teníamos destrozado el corazón._

—_Puedes quedarte si quieres… _

_Yo no contesté a su propuesta, sólo asentí con la cabeza y me dediqué a tirarme en un sillón y llorar. Quería sacar esto que sentía por ti para que ya no doliera más, ansiaba decir orgullosamente que te había olvidado y formabas parte de mi pasado, pero si ya duré con ese amor más de diez años, no sé qué me hacía creer que podía olvidarte._

_Por alguna extraña razón, Kagamicchi me abrazó hasta que dejé de llorar. No me dijo nada, sólo me hizo saber que tenía su compañía y eso sólo menguó un poco aquel escozor que sentía en el pecho. Él no lloró, pero yo sí y fue como si lo hiciera por los dos. _

_Desperté y aún estaba oscuro afuera. Sin darnos cuenta, nos quedamos dormidos abrazados en su sofá. Revisé mi reloj de muñeca y eran cerca de las tres de la mañana; no quería irme, dentro de esa casa y junto a él sentía que nada podía herirme. Sonreí un poco._

_Pronto de sintió un temblor y se escuchó como la puerta del departamento de Kagamicchi salió volando. Segundos después frente a mí había un par de ojos azules que me miraban con ira y resentimiento. Y yo aún estaba acostado con los brazos de Kagamicchi alrededor de mi cintura…_

_Eso no auguraba nada bueno._

—_¡¿Qué mierdas estás haciendo abrazando a mi novio, Kagami bastardo?! —Ese grito podía haberse escuchado hasta el otro edificio._

_Kagamicchi se levantó ante el estruendo que llenó su casa y fue hasta muchos minutos después que me di cuenta que Kurokocchi estaba en la misma habitación que nosotros. Eso era bastante incómodo. _

—_Te doy tres para que sueltes a Kise en este instante —gruñó Aominecchi con esa voz grave que me provocaba miedo… estaba realmente enojado y el agarre de Kagamicchi no aflojaba ni un poco._

—_Hey, no puedes venir a mi casa y comenzar a dar órdenes. Si yo quiero abrazar a Kise lo hago, punto —de alguna manera, eso sólo sonaba a provocación… que fue efectiva al ver como Aominecchi propinó un golpe rudo en la mejilla a Kagamicchi._

—_¡Basta Aominecchi! —Grité al ver cómo él iba rápidamente a seguir peleando con Kagamicchi. Todos se quedaron callados, incluso Kurokocchi parecía querer llorar en cualquier momento… pero nada de eso me importaba ahora —Kagamicchi, déjame hablar a solas con Aominecchi, por favor._

_Al parecer, todos estábamos muy cansados y Kagamicchi y Kurokocchi salieron del apartamento, uno detrás del otro. Ellos también tenían bastantes cosas que arreglar, pero ahora sólo me importaba a mí la persona que estaba sentada en el piso mirando hacia abajo._

_No quería sufrir más, no quería martirizarme por algo aun inexistente… pero todo era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad._

—_Terminemos —susurré intentando contener el llanto._

—_Nunca —respondió rápidamente para mi sorpresa—. Si crees que te dejaré ir para que vayas con el idiota de Kagami, ¡olvídalo, jamás te irás de mi lado!_

—_¡Ponte en mi lugar! —Grité ante su egoísmo— No quiero sufrir más pensando en que aún hay algo entre tú y Kurokocchi, no quiero… no quiero morir de celos cada vez que recibes algún correo o cuando se ven._

—_Tetsu y yo no tenemos nada Kise, eso se terminó desde secundaria deberías de entenderlo ¡yo mismo fue quien terminó con eso!_

—_Dónde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan… —dije sentándome en el sillón, y una sonrisa falsa abordó mi rostro. Minutos de silencio se instalaron en ese momento y yo sentía como cada vez me hundía en ello._

—_Yo jamás te traicionaría… eres el amor de mi vida._

_Ante esa confesión, mi corazón latió como loco, como la primera vez que le vi, como la primera vez que me besó… _

—_¿Por qué tienes que dudar de lo que siento por ti? —Preguntó con un tono herido y quizá no era para menos… pero en ese momento también yo me sentía así._

—_¿Por qué me mentiste para salir con él? —Respondí con amargura en mi voz. _

—_No creí que fuera a molestarte tanto… le hablé para que me diera un consejo, un consejo que pensaba en ese momento me iba a ayudar._

—_¿Qué le preguntaste?_

—_Quería saber cómo puedo hacer para no lastimar a la persona más importante para mí —contestó mirándome a los ojos con aquel brillo de sinceridad—. Y aún quiero saberlo… quiero estar toda la vida junto a ti, por eso no quiero lastimarte nunca. Eres mi tesoro._

—_Lo lamento Aominecchi —conteste conteniendo el impulso de abrazarlo por aquellas palabras bonitas que salían de su boca—. Yo me siento muy herido, y me convierto en una persona que no quiero ser por culpa de estos celos… —me abracé un poco, pero no era lo mismo que tenerle a él abrazado a mí— Pero quiero aprender a confiar en ti, quiero estar cerca de ti siempre y tampoco quiero lastimarte, porque sé que con estas cosas también te causo dolor…_

_Ese día, volvimos a ser amigos… quizá nos apresuramos para volver a tener una relación después de mucho tiempo sin vernos, pero prometimos conocernos profundamente para poder llegar a algo._

Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla, ese es uno de nuestros recuerdos que jamás olvidaré, pues es el que nos brindó un antes y un después. Me levanté nuevamente, ahora con un poco de dificultad, para saber que pasaba afuera y me asomé por la gran ventana que daba hacia la ciudad. Recargué la palma de mi mano en ella sintiendo como el calor que tenía se perdía. Estaba perdido mirando las luces incontables de la ciudad…

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que incendiamos el momento con tu piel y mi piel?

_Desde aquella discusión, volvimos a salir, a conocernos y a saber más de nosotros. Queríamos tener una intimidad única, que no diese interpretación a algún error y por supuesto, tener nuestro propio lenguaje secreto. Estaba emocionado porque ese día saldríamos a una cita que él había programado hace semanas. _

_Pero mi sorpresa no fue muy grata al darme cuenta que justo esa mañana terminé enfermándome. Una ligera fiebre y necesitaba descansar. Mandé un mensaje para decirle y pedirle disculpas sobre ello. No podía moverme demasiado y no tenía ganas de llamar a alguien para que me cuidara. Estuve a punto de cobijarme cuando escuché el timbre del apartamento; entre refunfuños, fui a abrir la puerta y un moreno entró presuroso sin dar tregua a que le dijera algo._

—_¿Qué haces aquí, Aominecchi? —Pregunté al ver todas las bolsas que traía en las manos y las dejaba en la mesa._

—_¿No es obvio? Vengo a cuidar a un rubio idiota que se enferma el día que había planeado salir con él para ir a la mejor cita de la historia._

—_No fue como si yo lo hiciera apropósito —contesté haciendo un puchero, no quería que me viniera a echar en cara que fue mi culpa._

—_Ya —respondió con una sonrisa. Oh, esa sonrisa que tanto amaba. Caminó hasta mí y rápidamente me puso un parche frío en la frente—. Te vez muy sensual con ese sonrojo, pero no me gusta saber que es porque estás enfermo. Ve a recostarte y cocinaré algo para ti._

—_¿Sabes cocinar? —Pregunté asustado, pero conmovido por sus intenciones._

—_Por supuesto que sí, no soy tan irresponsable como cierto rubio que no sabe preparar ni un huevo._

—_Mo~ —berreé, lo sentí como una ligera ofensa—. Sólo no vayas a hacer estallar mi cocina —dije mientras me empujaba hacia la habitación y me acostaba en la cama._

—_Sí, lo que digas. Ahora duerme —ordenó mirándome a los ojos. _

_Fue lo último que recordaba antes de despertar y ver que ya era de noche. No sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero la persona dormida junto a mí hizo que abriera los ojos aún más. Un brazo de Aominecchi estaba sobre mi cintura, y me volteé completamente para poder mirarlo mejor. El ceño estaba relajado, como pocas veces se podía ver en él. Tan vulnerable, tan lindo…_

—_¿Qué mierdas me ves? —Al parecer estaba despierto. Era divertido ver como se quejaba como un señor amargado._

—_Eres tan perfecto… a veces no sé qué ves en mí para poder seguir conmigo —contesté acariciando su mejilla—. Podrías tener a quien quisieras y no a una persona insegura como yo…_

—_Pero yo sólo te quiero a ti —aquella confesión me dejó sin armas para refutarlo—. No importa si puedo tener a Mai, si no eres tú, no sería feliz._

_Teníamos que darnos un tiempo, no había que apresurar las cosas y debíamos dejarnos llevar por la corriente… pero teniendo al amor de tu vida diciéndote eso no era algo que podías dejar pasar. No, por supuesto que no._

_Y lo besé. _

_Y él me besó._

_Y fue el momento, nuestro momento. Me acarició con un cuidado inhóspito en él, las puntas de sus dedos rozaban cada trozo de piel que se dedicaba a descubrir quitándome la playera y el pijama completo. Jamás me había sentido tan nervioso en toda mi vida, sentir que aquella mirada azul topacio observaba cada tramo y cada parte de mí hacía que me sintiera abrasado por un calor inigualable. Y él también se desnudaba, quedaba en las mismas condiciones que yo. _

_Torpes, sedientos de compromiso y añoranza. Experimentos de la juventud, amores de una noche o toda una vida. Respiraciones entrecortadas y suspiros de amor. _

_Lo sentía tan dentro de mí, sentía como la brecha entre los dos iba cerrándose mientras él se dedicaba a hacerme el amor lentamente. Estaba seguro que volaba cada que esa corriente eléctrica corría por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi corazón. Cara a cara, corazón a corazón… la conexión más profunda de mi vida fue con él._

_Expulsamos nuestros nombres al unísono. Terminamos ahogados en un placer y en una intimidad inquebrantable. Aquel beso del final me hizo percatarme que no podía vivir sin él, ni él sin mí._

_Estábamos hechos a medida del otro._

Sonreí ante ese maravilloso y perfecto recuerdo. La rabia a veces me llega y gana ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para morir de aquella manera? No entiendo qué sucedió aquel día, habíamos planeado ir juntos a unas merecidas vacaciones por nuestro cumpleaños treinta, un retiro temporal de aquella vida que nos separaba en temporadas.

Seríamos nosotros dos.

Pero la vida es cruel, engaña y juega con uno cuando quiere. Una semana antes de irnos, fuiste a un operativo de la policía. Una bala perdida en el colón. Muerte por deceso de órganos y pérdida excesiva de sangre.

Veintitrés años han pasado y aún sigue una rabia contenida contra la persona que te arrebató de mi lado. Hace unos cuantos días me diagnosticaron demencia; el especialista dijo que iré perdiendo la capacidad de hacer muchas cosas y mi cerebro de irá deteriorando eventualmente hasta el punto en que no recuerde ni mi propio nombre. Por ello, me esfuerzo cada día en no perder nuestros recuerdos, por no perder tu sombra junto a la mía y siempre tener presente que sigues aquí.

De alguna manera, sigues habitando esta casa, a la cual me mudé cuando falleciste para poder seguir teniéndote cerca de mí.

No quiero perderte, no quiero olvidarte…

Ya fue bastante tiempo de no estar entre tus brazos, de no sentir tus labios sobre los míos…

¿Acaso será momento para poder estar nuevamente juntos?

Sólo espero seguir recordándote. Sólo deseo que el día de mañana, aún tu risa se cuele junto al viento de la mañana al abrir las ventanas. Sólo anhelo seguir soñándote cada noche.

De esa manera, nunca me dejarás solo.

.

.

* * *

Sé que no es lo mejor que he hecho, pero me pareció lindo hacer algo sobre Kise mayor... Kise de unos cincuenta años. Las personas mayores también tienen derecho a contar su historia. Y no, no me equivoqué en el diagnóstico, es simplemente "Demencia" Ya que lo senil es por la edad.

En fin, nos estamos leyendo gente.

Besos con amor (Si, hoy ando cursi)

_Cadiie Mustang._


End file.
